jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
M'shulls (Continuum-59343921)
M'shulls is the representative of Clan Yonagar Overview Because of an inter-border rivalry caused the Kriels trying to circulate fake credit cards in Mongolia under a dummy corporation. This caused problems with the Tsiel especially when some of these fake cards wound up in other territories, which played hob with the human economies within their districts. This forced a meeting of many of the most powerful families and bloodlines in the fairly 'neutral' territory of Nerima, Japan, which was jointly claimed by the Shinma and Shi clans under the mutual clan-ties of their ruling princesses in the first place in order to prevent a full out war. However problems arose when Miyu failed to show up on time forcing the Shi leader Yui to assume her role. However finding a solution for their mutual goals proved to be quite difficult. Since she had only fully been a vampire for little more than a decade in the eyes of the more wizened and ancient among those attending the meeting she was but a child prodigy, to be admired and even feared for the power she could command but little more than a moth before a candles flame, here one moment and gone the next. It didn’t help that the Ling-Ko the representative of Tribe Tsiel was late as well. Luckily he along with, Yasmina of Clan Obsidian, Julian the Apostate, Yargo of Tribe Nosferatu, and her protector Nagi provided a practical viewpoint thwarting Leguire's sly attempts to tear away at the cohesiveness of the council. While other delegates reacted to Yui’s impassioned entreaties as a sign that she was calling them weak and vacillating and in need of clan Shi-Shinma's wise powers of arbitration. With their help Yui was able to calm everyone down and get them to wait for Ling-Ko and Miyu’s arrival Unfortunately they were attacked by a group of Vampire Hunter mercenaries hired by Dimitri lead by the Immortal Sergei Rustov with a bomb that unleashed a concentrated burst of UV rays had blinded even those who had some resistance to the effects it caused on true-blooded Vampires were rendered incapable of movement, paralyzed by the blast itself, which slammed their bodies to the far walls of the chamber. For the likes of Dukov and Sabastian the result was instantaneous disintegration while M'shulls and Yasmina being only slightly less affected, the former exhibiting the effects of severe third-degree burns while the latter was turned into a stone-like state of crystallized hibernation. Leguire fared somewhat better though his skin was flash-fried with a total body sunburn, while Yargo was the worst affected of the lot, the UV rays polarizing his skin and causing him to boil from within before exploding in a burst of charred and blackened fragments. Of the lot only Yui and Nagi escaped worse harm, though they were knocked immediately unconscious. Luckily Miyu arrived just in time to kill of the mercenaries forcing Sergei to unleash a hoard of Goya specially trained to deal with her while he focused more on trying to kill Julian. This granted time to recover and come to the rescue of Miyu. They killed most of the Goya attacking her only for Miyu to stop them as they were about to surge on the last surviving one as she wanted it alive for interrogation. Unfortunately the Goya just snapped its neck to prevent that from happening. In the end Dukov, Sabastian and Yargo were killed while it would be quite sometime before the others were fully recovered. Leguire was furious over the attack as Himiko pointed out the tribes would be furious at what happened and a treaty between the clans is dead. While he didn’t blame Yui and Miyu for the attack itself they did fail to provide adequate security. That and the fact that the mercenaries had an Immortal in their ranks meant they were prepared for them. While Yui tried to calm him down explaining that everyone was attacked meaning there couldn’t be a trader in their ranks. Leguire wasn’t appeased however as who was to say if one of the other tribes didn’t betray them. He also pointed out how suspicious it was that Ling-ko never arrived. However by this time Ling-ko had arrived causing Leguire to quickly change his tune. With Ling-ko’s arrival Dimitri unleashed hid final trump card a missile however she suspected that something like this would happen and had Mei-Ling and Tsien-Ko quickly deal with it. From there they attempted to figure out what was going on while there was no doubt that Dimitri was trying to start a war between the Kriel and the Tsiel employing humans, Goya and technology didn’t suit his style. Upon the sound of police sirens Ling-ko had her escorts provide a distraction while they pull the others out of the area. She also advised them to bring Yasmina as she was only crystallized so could be rescued. Mei-Ling and the others including the trio of Lenore, Chloe and Kiima, along with Blood Mother Ling-Ko, Princesses Miyu and Yui, their respective male companions and---lastly---a dusky skinned M'shulla and a somewhat red-faced Leguire arrived at the Tendo Dojo to find Julian already there along with Donovan and Frank as well as the new Slayer. Identifying Nodoka as the matriarch in charge Ling-Ko requested temporary sanctuary promising that no harm no harm would come to her or hers and that none of her companions would seek untoward advances. As Frank vouched for her Nodoka and Nabiki saw nothing wrong with letting her stay. With that settled M'shulla and Leguire brought Yasmina into the house so that they could revive her. Miyu was surprised when Nodoka recognized her and began to wonder if---perhaps---she might not have underestimated this mortal on their first encounter. With so many undead in her presence the Natsume was forced to leave prompting Kuno to ask if she needed to see Tofu again. This clued in Nabiki that that was were Kasumi must have gone. However Miyuki and Natsume decided to opt out as they had had enough excitement for one night as well as the fact that things were starting to go outside of their jurisdiction. Given how dangerous it was to be wondering around Frank told the two to wait at the dojo and he would call them a cab in the morning. Given all the vampires there this obvious made the two nervous but Julian who also decided to opt out assured them that Ling-Ko wouldn’t allow anyone to break her blood oath with Nodoka. From their Ling-Ko began to undo Yasmina’s crysalist process. As she was doing this Natsumi asked Leguire what a Blood Mother was but he just condescendingly told her to shut up and watch. Reviving Yasmina proved to be a simple task for Ling-Ko. With that finished Leguire complained about being out in the open as well as the fact that Ling-Ko declared the only food source available to be off limits. Though he hastily assured the Blood Queen that they had all had a hard night and he was hungry upon receiving a sharp look from her. By this time Happosai, Genma and Soun had returned home and Happosai immediately succumb to his usual antics. Yui was in shock over being randomly fondled by the impossibly swift moving pervert while Miyu seethed in outrage over the casual grope that she had received in passing, but it was Nagi and Larva who bristled the most with righteous indignation. The former drew his sword while the latter raised his arms as each appeared ready to avenge the dishonor paid to their respective princesses. Julian desperately asked the Saotomes and Tendo patriarch to call him off, but there was nothing they could do. Ling-Ko went supernova hellfire erupted from her body, lancing out to strike the heavens themselves and cause a clear sky to go cloudy, storm clouds congealing moments later, followed rapidly by the flash of instant lightning. Unleashing devastation Ling-Ko hit Leguire and Genma and destroyed everything around her. While checking if everyone was okay they were surprised to see that Happosai had survived. Ling-Ko apologized to Nodoka for her thoughtless actions of breaking her promise. However Nodoka assured her that she didn’t have to apologize as Happosai has that effect on people. Finding out that it was the Demon Master who assaulted them shocked everyone. Yasmina offered to remove him which Nodoka agreed to if she could as Genma and Soun had already tried. Ling-Ko apologized again and despite Nodoka’s protest insisted that she owed her blood obligation and had Julian see to it that the Tendo family was duly compensated. Natsumi and Miyuki took shelter behind the furniture until it was safe to come out. When they did Leguire used that as proof of why they call her the Blood Mother. Miyu quickly stopped him from teasing the two and comforted them with the fact that unlike the rest off them once daylight came they could be safely on their way without fear that the Goya will be hunting them. After that they began to focus on what to do about Dimitri Lenore explained Genma and Soun what was going on causing Genma to change into his cursed form so that Vampires wouldn’t try and drink his blood. Chloe assured to the two that nothing would happen as they were under the Queen’s protection. Though Kiima was still worried about Dimitri Laguire brushed her off as he Yasmina, M'shulla, Tsien-Ko, Mei-Ling were interested in Genma and Soun’s Shoji game specifically the fact that the two were cheating. When BB-Hood and her mercenaries attacked the house Leguire went down sporting a wooden bolt in one shoulder while a half a dozen silver bullets felled M'shulla, whose skin began to hiss and fizz where his injuries had been taken. Yasmina managed to transform herself into mist to avoid the initial salvo, but suddenly a fine-mesh net was hurled over ethereal body, and all at once it was born down to the ground by weighted ends that somehow effected the unsolid form as the mesh prevented the mist from seeping through the finely woven netting. After Ling-Ko was captured BB ordered Miyu, Nagi, Yui, Larva and the other remaining vampires, including a netted Yasmina, who had all been herded together into the center of the yard and were being held there at gun point to be killed. While Miyu could still fight she wouldn’t be able to finish off the mercenaries before they finished off the others, and so she found herself held to the spot with a brief hesitation brought on by indecision. She was rescued Miyu by Nodoka who held her sword against the BB-Hood’s neck ordering the rest to lower their weapons. Unfortunately since Jeddah had hired them they ignored this warning and began to open fire. Luckily Julian there and decapitated both before they could pull the trigger. However this distracted Nodoka allowing BB-Hood to escape and open fire at her. Genma disappeared just as swiftly as he had appeared leaving BB demanding to know where they went. By this point Julian had begun exchanging blows with Lilith. BB was about to join in when she was knocked out by Lenore. She Chloe and Kiima then proceeded to deal with the rest. Lenore dusted her hands then turned to regard Miyu as she patted herself on the back. Miyu was about to congradulate the Loire Vampire only to be too late to warn her when Pyron arrived an attack her. That was the moment when Nabiki and her Posse arrived, accompanied by Talbain and the others, who took the battlefield in at a glance before all attention turned towards the flaming giant at the far end of the yard. However Pyron not wanting to continue fighting merely teleported everyone away. M'shulla took the worst of the initial battle and was being attended to by Donovan and Frank. The bullets that struck him fragmented and spread throughout his body working like a poison affecting his system and preventing him from healing himself back. Frank attempted to operate on him to pull the fragments out but M’shula who new death was immanent refused as he was prepared to meet his end. Especially since he lived long enough to witness the birth of a new Queen. His final words before his death was to tell his tribe that it was his time, save Ling-Ko, and for Yasmina to take care of herself. With those words he slumped and became immobile...and before their very eyes he began to dissolve into mist, and then he faded away altogether. Category:Continuum-59343921